Drinks are on the House
by ruadh sidhe
Summary: one-shot... Xander meets a vampiress.


Drinks are on the House

The big man stalked silently through the chasm, careful to stay in shadow as much as possible. He occasionally glanced up at the overarching stone bridges to be certain they remained empty of anything larger than the odd raven or two. He'd be quite happy to be out of this near tunnel and back onto the roadway to the castle. Even if it was nearly as creepy as the approach.

[IMG].[/IMG]

He kept an ear open for any rustling from the archways that he passed on his way up. Needed to hurry as night was about to fall and it came swiftly here in the mountains of Eastern Europe. He picked up his pace, wondering why his boss thought he was going to find ecoterrorists holed up in this God-forsaken backwater.

Dressed all in black, a knit cap pulled over his hairless head, a climbing harness stretched over his well-muscled frame, he made an impressive figure. Watching him skulk along the only access to her abode intrigued the waiting woman. Her mouth watered as she thought about tasting him tonight. She could scent him from where she hid and he smelled delicious.

Finally reaching the castle end of the defile, Xander stopped and checked his equipment. Satisfied he had everything, he padded quietly around the base of the mount topped by the citadel. Pulling on a pair of black climbing gloves, he stepped to the cliff and started his ascent.

[IMG].[/IMG

Lilith whispered to a better vantage point, continuing to watch as he climbed. So strong, this one; and young, too. Her blood lust rose as he came closer and closer. _Soon, my lovely, _she thought hungrily. Now she could make out his strong, masculine features, his lush, full lips, mouth slightly open to reveal very white teeth, the little 'm' in his forehead as he concentrated.

Xander was beginning to sweat, making his hands slippery and an annoying trickle running down the center of his back. It itched, but there was nowhere for him to stop and scratch so he just wiggled his shoulders against the harness, hoping that would help.

Fastening a temporary piton into a small crack, he clipped in and leaned back to see how much further up that open window was. Not far. He sighed, unfastened himself, removed the piton and kept going.

He was just starting to breathe a little heavy as he made the lower sill. Throwing one leg over, he rested for a moment, checking to be sure the darkened room was empty. He glanced out over the ascent to the valley beyond, noting for the second time all the watch fires around the village below. Then he looked up, startled to see the full blood-red moon shining down on him.

He dropped night-vision goggles over his eyes and checked the room again. Seemed empty so he lifted his other leg over the casement and was about to drop to the floor when he heard the faint swish of fabric. Glancing from one side to the other, he saw nothing until he brought his head back to stare at the apparition that had suddenly appeared directly before him.

Eyes wide in surprise, he stared at the ethereal beauty examining him from barely six feet away. Willowy, draped in blood-red satin, her long, jet tresses flowing down her back, her pale skin and large, dark eyes stared from a heart-shaped face. Suddenly smiling, she held out a slender arm, offering her hand.

"Good evening, beautiful man. An unusual entrance for a visitor, but welcome. Come in and join me in a glass of spirits." Her voice was deeper than he expected, but sweet and musical, her accent different from the villagers.

Not sure of just what was happening; X followed the beauty across the room, down a long hall and into a candle-lit interior sitting room. She handed him a snifter of brandy and continued to carefully look him over, still smiling slightly.

"Who are you and how did you know I was here?" He scowled a bit, not wanting to appear too annoyed, but curious.

She chuckled mischievously. "I've been watching you since you entered the colonnade."

"Well, bite me!" He groaned. "And here I thought I was sneaking in. Shoulda just knocked on the front door and saved myself the climb."

"Mmm. Now there's an offer I can't refuse." She purred, slinking close to him and trailing her fingertips up one arm to rest on his shoulder and the base of his throat. "My name is Lilith, sweet man." She leaned in and whispered in his ear and licked it.

Xander instinctively wrapped her in his arms, wondering vaguely at the coolness of her skin where his hands touched her bare back. He drew in a deep lungful of her alluring scent and kissed along the side of her pale throat. She was making him dizzy and he was loving it.

A sudden sharp sting on the side of his neck snapped him out of the trance, but he found himself locked in an unbreakable embrace. She was unbelievably strong. And now mouthing gently where she'd bitten, she purred against him, sucking strongly.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" He gasped, reeling from the instant drop in his blood pressure. She actually did, rearing her now bloodied face back to stare him in the eyes.

Licking his blood from her lips, she smiled. "You gave me permission, did you not? The villagers will revere you for this selfless act. You have saved them from having to choose a sacrifice this season." She opened her mouth to bite again, revealing her long, sharp canines for the first time.

[IMG].[/IMG]

He grabbed a handful of ebony silk and yanked her head back. "Holy fuck! You're a vampire? A real one? What do you mean 'I gave you permission'?"

"Well, you did say 'bite me.'" She cooed.

"That's just a saying. I didn't **mean **it!" He squalled, still trying to break her hold.

Pouting prettily, she released him. "You didn't? You're not here to satisfy me for this season?"

"I don't have a clue what the fuck you're talking about, sweetheart." He shook his head, gently pressing on the wound in his neck. "I'm looking for the ecoterrorist group, Sauveurs Verts. I was told I could find them around here."

"They are no more." She husked, sexily. "Not very filling, all vegetarians."

His brows shot up and he gulped. "You killed them… all of them?"

"Yes, yes. But that was months ago. I'm hungry again. And you are delicious. Come, let me savour you." She made to embrace him again and he backed away.

"Oh, no you don't. No drinks on the house here, lady. You had your freebie. Now you gotta earn your dinner."

She frowned, cocking her head to one side. "Whatever do you have in mind, my Sweet?"

"My boss is gonna just love you!" Xander chuckled. "Probably give you a job sucking up every baddy in Europe. Hope you don't get fat." He whipped out his cell and punched in Gibbons' number.

"Really? This person you work for will actually find victims for me? Sounds fascinating. I think I will save you for another time at that." She smiled and picked up her brandy, sipping thoughtfully. "Do you think he will let us work together? We have so much to offer each other." She gave him an obvious once-over. "You haven't even experienced me at my best, yet."

Xander grinned, almost drooling at the thought of bedding her and wondering what it would be like to live for eternity, just the way he was now. Interesting idea. He'd have to give it some serious consideration. Tomorrow, maybe. Tonight he was gonna sate some lusts of his own.


End file.
